roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Sin
Personality Immanuel Maserati is a chain-smoking, foul-mouthed, working class, anti-establishment, cynical adrenaline addicted excuse for a hero. He is both an anti-hero and a reluctant one; meaning that while he tries to avoid heroic deeds or tasks, once he undertakes them, he is willing to sacrifice others for the greater good, and sometimes for his own selfish nature (justifying this by weighing his own value in the fight against evil over others). He is pragmatic, practical, and has little patience for hope and idealism especially if it hinders or leads to necessary action. He is not above using people, and all forms of violence in order to get the job done. For Maserati, the ends, definitely justify the means. This gruff and rigid exterior is a front for an individual who is deeply emotionally scarred by past experiences and wracked by the guilt of his past deeds and the loss of loved ones. This only motivates him to be a self-defined "No-one's Hero", taking the name Sin to represent what he believes are stains on his soul. Maserati believes his pain is his cross to carry until he atones for his past. This perception of himself frequently makes him prone to reckless behavior that usually results in gambling with his own life and, ironically, the lives of others. Maserati's personality often has a polarizing effect on others. His charisma and persuasiveness allow him to make friends (and lovers) easily. However, those who know him for any length of time, either have undying loyalty to him or despise him completely. Ironically, for many of his associates, it is a combination of both. Maserati never has a simple relationship with anyone, they are all layered and complex. He is defined (by himself) as bisexual, but he seems to be closer to heterosexual as he has had relationships with only women. Additionally, Maserati loves Silk Cut brand cigarettes, punk rock, any type of alcohol, black coffee, and burnt bacon and eggs. Backstory Immanuel Maserati is a Brit of Italian descent, raised in Liverpool, England. Immanuel was the kind of kid that always got what he wanted and excelled in whatever he tried his hands at. He was a rotten boy with little regard for rules or Authority with a capital A. Enoch, the nickname that stuck to him, however, was ironically given to him by schoolmates who had figured that for all his bragging, tough exterior, and occasional bullying, he couldn't really bring himself to hurt any person or thing...intentionally. Being far from the sharpest tool in the shed (honestly, closer to the blunt end of the spectrum), against his foster father's better judgment, as always, Maserati flunked out of high school to pursue his dream of being a rockstar. After two years on the road, mostly filled with drugs, sex, terrible punk rock and bad decisions, Maserati quit his band and signed up for an apprenticeship program to become a superhero. He wanted to to be popular after all, and all the popular people were either celebrities, superheroes or even both. Getting immediately stuck in, Maserati treated heroism with the same misplaced zeal, recklessness and utter lack of skill as he did everything else. He was terrible at it, never being in the right place at the right time (or any time, for that matter) but occasionally, he'd make the papers (the absolute back pages) for a paltry deed done right. He never wore a mask, nor did he waste time thinking up an alias. He wanted everyone to know who he was and what he was doing and when he was also making some money as well, everything seemed to be going great. Enoch the great and misadventurous found love with a fine lass by the name Pepper, also known as Pixie, an immensely popular heroine with a massive local following. It looked like the stars had finally aligned in his favor....until he lost her in a mission gone south on a bridge in Merseyside. Devastated, guilt-ridden and blamed by the public for Pixie's death, the blooming maelstrom of a hero vanished from the public eye. He sought comfort in caffeine, alcohol, drugs, and tobacco. To earn enough to pay for his motel rooms, Maserati joined washed up fight clubs, doing some odd jobs in his spare time, for good measure. Fighting had always been the only thing he was good at. He had buried his conscience deep beneath layers of debauchery, irresponsibility, and neurosis and everything was going fine until he took on a group of southern gang-boys attempting to mug a young mother. Maserati left a mess of dead gangsters, blood, and a frightened woman behind but in the process, he had rediscovered his former love and present aversion to heroism. He decided in a rare moment of clarity, to flee Britain and start anew, bearing the burden of his past Sins until he could make peace with himself. However, the motivation did not last and now, stranded in WayHaven, so-called "City of Heroes", with only a lighter and no cigars, he performs his duties as a licensed hero for a sole purpose: subsistence. Everything else is academic. Resources A true minimalist, Maserati does not have or need much. He only possesses whatever he makes from "Hero-ing" and the properties purchased with said income (which includes a crappy one room apartment). Maserati also owns two outfits for "work". A relatively brightly colored leotard suit with boots, goggles and a pair of gloves, and a more practical, darker outfit consisting of a kevlar top, a cape, arm and leg plates, a mask and a hood. EnochSuit.jpg|Enoch's costume. SinSuit.png|Sin's costume. The former, Maserati used as his previous persona, Enoch, while the latter he reluctantly puts on as Sin. Equipment / Weaponry Escrima sticks: More than just well versed in kali stick-fighting, Sin utilises a pair of electric-shock escrima sticks that don't just serve as perfect weapons for his dynamic fighting style but can discharge a current comparable to an average taser and sometimes double as a staff. Smoke bombs and flash grenades: Distraction and stealth are key parts of Sin's M.O. and as such it goes without saying that these tiny yet handy gadgets are an integral part of the hero's arsenal ("utility belt" carries 4 smoke bombs and 3 grenades). Throwing knives and daggers: Cheap and effective, it is no surprise that Maserati is known for reverting to the use of these bladed weapons if all else fails (carries about a dozen on him) Specialisations Maserati has always been an avid MMA fan, taking lessons and learning by mirroring actions. In time, his love for brawling helped transform him into a skilled judoka, powerful escrimador and all-round combatant. He wields an arsenal of martial arts which he readily combines to suit his needs. Being a natural showman and seasoned acrobat, he tends to use and often mix capoeira with kali escrima. However, jiu Jitsu and judo are nice fits for him too, considering he can display adept submissioning when his enemies hold physical advantages over him in sheer size or brute strength. Maserati's versatility makes him a danger for anyone south of "enhanced human" territory, and then some. Sin's fighting style has been described as Jazz: disciplined but not adverse to improvisation. Quirk Dermal Armour. Sin is able to manifest, in little more than a second, an innate armor as a part of his body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor comes with buffs and drawbacks worth mentioning. In detail: Maserati's dermal armour takes the appearance of stainless steel that covers his entire body, including his eyes where it takes the form of nictitating membranes in order to prevent impairing his vision. The armour is quite thin, only about 2mm in thickness. The armoured skin can withstand up to 55kN of force, 2000C of heat and 150mA of electric current. Beyond these thresholds, the dermal armour disappears and Maserati begins to feel pain and take bodily damage. In armour, Sin possesses far greater physical strength, being able to lift up to 2.5 tons of weight and dish out concrete breaking blows of up to 40kN. He has an enhanced leap that lets him travel 8m vertically, 12m forward and 10m combined in powerful bounds, at a speed of 40mph (increasing by 10mph each subsequent leap, until it caps at 80mph). Collisions created with this momentum and power send 20kN into the object on the receiving end of this force and a much more devastating 50kN when combined with a punch/kick. Sin is able to make this armoured skin merge at a single point on his body, no greater than 70cm (barely more than a single limb), to form a thicker coat of metal on the target area at the expense of the rest of his body being exposed. Doing this doubles the durability and power of said part while also making it incredibly heavy and unwieldy. The entirety of the dermal armour can alternatively be brought together to form protruding/projecting blades, pikes and other shapes of his choosing with a metre of combined length and double the thickness at half that length. At his peak, Maserati is only able to keep his quirk activated for 10 minutes -- 5 turns (The cool-down also lasts 10 minutes) at a go, having never really honed his endurance for its physical strain due to his preference for regular combat. When active for any period of time less than its 10 minute cap, the cool-down is half the time of use. Versatility Dermal armour is far from the most versatile quirk around, mostly only useful as a defensive quirk, particularly very handy when outnumbered or outmatched. Some defensive applications of the quirk that may demonstrate its versatility include: bulletproof durability: When activated, dermal armour can easily deflect barrages of ballistic fire, making it easier for Sin to close in on firing enemies without worrying about taking substantial damage. With this, a long-ranged battle can completely be turned into a melee brawl in the blink of an eye. pain suppression: Serving as a shield for the skin and the pain receptors therein, it goes without saying that the wielder of this quirk can feel next to no pain for as long as the armour remains intact. thermal resistance: Below a given threshold, dermal armour grants Maserati an uncanny resistance to heat and flames, enough to grant certain advantages in combat. Due to its pain suppressing ability, the quirk also grants Sin total immunity to frost and the colder extremes of the temperature scale. weapon forging: Sin is easily able to wield an arsenal of weapons on any part of his body by masterfully manipulating the armour into whatever shapes or sizes he wills it; from bladed weapons to maces and morning stars. ''thunderous travel: In a feat of absurd strength and incredible durability, '''Sin' can take to the skies with outrageous leaps, traveling great distances in a matter of seconds, returning to the ground in craters like a juggernaut. This grants him unique mobility, enabling him to get around city blocks in next to no time. Example This was probably a mistake. Maybe he should have stayed outside, thought it through a bit longer. It was probably a trap. No, the scumbag had hostages. With all the time he had wasted getting here, who bloody knew if they were still alive? An abandoned warehouse. Always an abandoned warehouse. He was walking a cliche. Two steps in...creaking wooden floor. Five steps in...mice. Bloody hell, mice everywhere. Five more steps...noise. Loud noise and fast movement. It pranced across the dark room, rapidly. From the corner of his eyes he saw it. Him. Bang! That horrible coffee the godawful Hispanic vendor had coaxed him into buying, he felt it spill. He was drooling it, mouth blown open on impact, ears ringing. It's not everyday you take an RPG to the head, love. Migraine. It was all in slow motion and yet happening so fast. In that moment of clarity, watching his body fly across the room, it was clear...WayHaven had terrible interior designers. The sound of steel against the floor is a thud. Breathing's hard and heavy as hazy vision sets in. He was blacking out, splendid way for your own body to fail you. At the very least, it never failed to manifest the damn armour when it needed to. He was alive after all, wasn't he? Perp stands over him, tacky rifle pointing down. '' "Sleep tight, Mr. Hero." '' What a cock-up. Middle finger goes up, last words follow. "Piss-off!" Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes